Dominican Republicball
Dominican Republicball |nativename = : República Dominicanabola |founded = February 27, 1844 |image = República Dominicanaball.png |government = Presidential Republic |personality = Energetic, happy, friendly, hot temper, religious, competitive, kind, superstitious, corrupt, opinionated, Hypocrite Twitter persona: Anti-corrupt and socialist besides all others except corrupt and religious, sometimes also hypocrite |language = Spanish |type = Latin-American |capital = Santo Domingoball |affiliation = OASball SICAball UNball |religion = Christianity * Roman Catholicism * Protestantism Spiritism Santería |friends = USAball Mexicoball Puerto Ricoball South Koreaball Jamaicaball Dominicaball Israelcube Venezuelaball Floridaball |enemies = Brazilball Puerto Ricoball (formerly) Haitiball Name stealer! Formerly: Spanish Empireball Nazi Germanyball Empire of Japanball Kingdom of Italyball Ba'athist Iraqball |likes = David Ortiz, Baseball, basketball, plantains, Hispanic, alcohol, rum, reggaeton, moneys, bachata, merengue, ja ja ja, corruption (only when it benefits him), the song Obsesion from the musical group Aventura, Dashie (Charlie Guzman), MANGU POWER, Trees, Cardi B, Trujillo (sometimes) ,Tourism |hates = somos haiti, food that sucks, Francophonie, being called "Dominica", poverty, dirty water, PLD, Haiti and Spain, French language, Trujillo (sometimes) |predecessor = Spanish Dominican Republicball |intospace = No |bork = Keloke keloke, mangu mangu, mmg mmg |food = MANGU, Salami, Mofongo |status = worrying about Socialist brother with oil |gender = Male |imagewidth = 250px }}The Dominican Republicball is a countryball in the Caribbean (Not to be confused with Dominicaball). His only neighbour is Haitiball, but to the Northeast of the Caribbean lies Cubaball, and to the East lies Puerto Ricoball. The country is divided into 31 provinces, including his capital Santo Domingoball to the south which acts as a national district, giving him a total area of 18,655 square miles, making him the 128th largest country in the world. As of 2018, he has about 10.65 million inhabitants. Being geographically in the Caribbean already gives the Dominican Republic the ability to join OASball. He is also a member of the UN like almost every other country in the world. His national day is February 27th and his astrological sign is Pisces. History DRball used to be a 7ball and he lived in peace until Spanish Empireball came and ruined everything, he enslaved DRball's people and he decided to rebel, he and other 7balls tried to attack one of Spanish Empireball's settlements and resulted in failure. When Spanish Empireball noticed there were very few 7balls left, he brought over 100,000 8balls to do his work, years later Spanish Empireball lost a war against Franceball which in turn gave DRball to Franceball, then after Spanish Empireball regained DRball from Franceball (and that's when Haitiball was born because Spanish Empireball had one half of DRball and Franceball had another half). In 1822 Haitiball annexed DRball. Then in 1838 DRball founded "La Trinitaria", A political party to gain independece, finally in 1844 he gained independence from Haitiball, then in 1861 Spainball annexed which started the Restauration War. Once again in 1865 he got his independenice back. In 1916 USAball occupied him and Haitiball until 1924 due to WW1. After that he turned his government into a dictatorship, in WW2 he allowed over 10,000 Jews into his clay. In 1963 he once again became a democracy and he got occupied by USAball again in 1965 until 1966. Today he and USAball fight drug lords together. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends * USAball - My gringo amigo * Chinaball - I of recognizing you * Other dominica- your name, enough said * Costa Ricaball - CENTROAMERICA STRONK * Puerto Ricoball - Best friend/frenemy and we are very close culturally and gastronomy-wise. BUT I AM FUCKING HARTO OF DDESPACITO * Spainball - Madre. We both has long history together and we can both into corrupcion * Floridaball- el e muy cool. Muchos gringos from his land come to me in plane or cruise.Lots of Dominicans vive en Miami *Bronx: Mi colonia en Nueva York, los Dominicanos superan en número a los gringos jajajaja * Mexicoball: Big brother who gave the world tacos and monis to invest here, also he has Indigenas in his clay, (Quietly sobs) * Cubaball: Mi hermano pequeño that became comunist, many of his people came here but he trades with me and isn't as bad as other people paint him as. Neutral * Haitiball - Stop exporting malaria. Also your deforestation is getting crazy. But you are of My bro. Tecnically my unwanted son. * Taiwanball - I RECOGNIZE CHINA NOW, YOU IS OF CHINESE TAIPEI! END OF STORY! BECAUSE OF STUPID MMG DAÑINO MIERDINA EL PEOR PRESIDENTE DEL MALDITO MUNDO * Venezuelaball - Please have other election and don't be a corrupto LIKE DANILO AND THE PLD Enemies * Brazilball - What the.... ODEBRETCHLAND STOP TALA DE ARBOLES My goverment likes you but, YOU ARE JUST AS CORRUPT AS HIM AND YOU ARE PLANNING TO BAN GREENPEACE, your people are really nice but Odebretch sux pene. Family Grandparents * Ancient Greeceball - Great Great Grandfather * SPQRball - Great Grandfather * Western Roman Empireball - Grandfather * Byzantine Empireball - Great Uncle * Wallachiaball - Great Uncle * Moldaviaball - Great Aunt Parents/Guardians * Spainball - Mother * Cyprusball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt ** Germanyball - Uncle * Greeceball - Uncle * Italyball - Uncle * Moldovaball - Aunt * Portugalball - Uncle * Romaniaball - Uncle * Sardiniaball - Aunt * San Marinoball - Uncle * Vaticanball - Uncle * 7ball - Biological Mother * Tainoball - Biological Father Siblings * Cubaball - Brother that is Comunista * Puerto Ricoball - Brother That is gringoisado * Andorraball - Half Brother * Argentinaball - Half Brother my idol but why yuo ditch currupt president and hate Chile is of brother with mas Haiti illegals * Boliviaball - Half Brother * Chileball - Half Brother that is yo pero rico * Colombiaball - Half Brother who is muy cool and some of us like Maluma and Shakira Emphasis on some. * Costa Ricaball - central american STRONK and pacifist Half Brother * Ecuadorball - Half Brother * El Salvadorball - Half Brother * Guatemalaball - Half Brother * Hondurasball - Half Brother * Mexicoball - Half Brother * Nicaraguaball - Half Brother that is Making buen trabajo with protestors, corrupcion "Izquierdista" STRONK I mean fuck dictatorships * Panamaball - Half Brother literally * Paraguayball - Half Brother thats Indigena * Peruball - Half Brother * Uruguayball - Half Brother who it's almost always high * Venezuelaball - opressing Half Brother but he likes pelota * USAball - gringo Half Brother that likes pelota * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Adoptive Sister that's negra * Philippinesball - asian Adoptive Brother Cousins * Akrotiri and Dhekeliaball - Second Cousin * Belgiumball - Cousin * Canadaball - Cousin * EUball - Cousin * Monacoball - Cousin * Creteball - Second Cousin * Mount Athosball - Second Cousin * Gagauziaball - Second Cousin * Transnistriaball - Second Cousin * Brazilball - traitorous Cousin that destruye ARBOLES Sons *The Bronx (half son with 8ball) *Haiti: he splitted up from me in 1606 Facts * His neighbors confuse it with Venezuelaball by their speech. * Although believed to have rivalry with Puerto Ricoball are very good friends. * Loves reggaeton dembow. Dembow is native from Dominican Republic. * Believes that everything bad is the work of the devil. * Raphael Trujillo, the former dictator of the Dominican Republic, is considered the best dictator of all time or the caribbean Hitler. Quotes Mmg de mierda MANGU POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! klk tiguere AOWWW Singa tu Madre Gallery Artwork Dominican_Republic.png Hisanpol1.jpg Ah,_when_the_Saints.png Caribbean map.png Latino_eleven.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Caribbeanballs.jpg Dominican_Republic1.png File:Dominican Republicball.png Comics Za27j3r927m11.png|credit from burritoburkito6 Haiti Can't Catch a Break.png Life, Liberté, and the Pursuit of Happiness.png Dominica_Takes_a_Wrong_Turn.png 2012_Swiss_and_Dominican_Republic_wine_(Polandball).png The Adventures of the 'D' Countries.png 82jVevX.png 8ioDL35.png QqvqLmb.png 618Liechtenstein-at-the-Olympics.png eyjiKS8.png YWmQ6KD.png V6h1.jpg FEGm8Pm.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Revive the Dead.png Weird Neighbors.png See Also *Facebook page es:República Dominicanaball zh:多米尼加球 tr: Dominiktopu }} Category:Caribbeans Category:Catholic Category:Countryballs Category:Latin America Category:Chocolate Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Cross Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Island Countryball Category:Beer Category:Dominican Republicball Category:UNball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:HUE Removers Category:Red Blue White Category:Protestant Category:OASball Category:Republic Category:Hot Category:Burger Lovers Category:North America